Seeking Comfort
by Lakshmi1
Summary: After years of marriage, both Harry and Hermione are tired of their respective partners. One dinner together, and they gain a new perspective. Read as these two friends seek comfort in each other and try to regain their life. !ONESHOT!


_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

"Kids, come on…no running around after dinner. I told you before. And it is already nine-fifteen, you all need to get to bed," Harry said after nearly tripping over the toy broom of his six-year old James. "Jamie, how many times do I have to tell you to keep the broom in the cupboard along with the others…do you want me to take it away for a week, young man?" The little boy horrified at this prospective punishment, ran towards his father his messy red mane falling over his wide brown eyes.

"Oh, please, no, daddy. One more warning, pretty please?" Harry sighed and then grinned handing out the broom to the boy. James' eyes lit up as he clutched his broom and ran towards the cupboard to safely stash it away.

"Good, now come on. Al, no sleeping on the couch, come on get up and into your room. Lily-belle, sweetie, stop coloring the walls. I brought you the drawing book for a reason, love. Now come here and pick up, Mr. Snuggles, its time he went to bed too." As ritual dictated, the three little children lined up in front of their father for their goodnight kiss. "Okay, Jamie. You first," he pecked his eldest on the forehead and ruffled his red-hair.

"Daddy, can we go and see Teddy tomorrow?" Harry grinned. Little Jamie practically worshipped his elder "brother". Tailing after him at every opportunity.

"Sweetie, did you forget? Teddy left for his first year at Hogwarts yesterday. We went to see him off remember?" The little boy, lost his hopeful look and came down with a sad pout. His eyes suddenly brightened and he proclaimed that they were then going to see him at Hogwarts. "Jame, Teddy is at school. We can't go there again and again. But I promise I will try to get a day with Teddy booked? Okay?" alright, so he didn't advertise it, but Harry seriously thought that sometimes, lying was the best medicine when dealing with children. "Now, Al's turn." He pecked his five-year old son, a duplicate copy of mini-Harry in front of him.

"Daddy, where is mommy? Wasn't she supposed to come today?" Harry's face nearly turned into a scowl when he quickly remembered it was his kids, he was in front of, and changed it into an awkward grimace.

Ginerva Potter for the past nine years had been the star chaser for the Harpies. Occasionally taking a break when they had their children, but nonetheless quickly returning to her quidditch form and game. And this was driving Harry mad. Harry himself was an Auror in the Ministry, and there had been rumors in the office of the Head, Mr. Rykenfae, retiring and Harry himself being selected to run the headship. But frankly, he wasn't sure about this at all. First Ginny wasn't at home to take care of the kids, she left for work just two months after they had been born, and though that was the maternity leave legally, still Harry could not imagine why she would want to. Harry himself had requested for a paternity leave for three months after Ginny had left, raising a few pureblooded voices around the office, but thankfully the anagram Man-Who-Conquered still carried weight in the wizarding world, and said voices were squashed quickly enough. But it wasn't just that, for the past two years, after their children's programs had been put to rest, Ginny was, instead of detaching herself from the game for the kids, had rather gotten more involved. At first for the matches she would, for about a month, completely vanish not just from the home, but rather England. And when the season would finish, she would return home, and within a week the same training schedule would start and Ginny would be working for 60-65 hours a week. But now, in the past two years, her travels had increased from one month to four months (on and off) and furthermore the kids really didn't seem to bother. One day, Harry had asked his littlest on what she thought of her mother, and to his horror she had replied, "Mommy is like Uncle Charlie. Its loads of fun when she's here but when she's not, its okay. I don't really care, I got you, Daddy." And to Harry that was possibly his biggest failure- not having a normal family. And so to compensate for Ginny, even further, Harry had seriously been for the past week thinking of quitting his job, right at its pinnacle.

But returning back to Al's question. Well, he wasn't sure how exactly to answer it. Ginny was supposed to be here, two hours ago. And to some couples this may have been a cause for concern, you know, call up people, find out if they know anything about delay in the floo network, but not to Harry. Because for him unfortunately this had happened one to many times before, the first three times, he was frantic, the next three he was concerned, and by now he was literally indifferent. But try putting this answer to his child. He chose his customized answer for these situations, "I'm sure she will be here soon, son. And will be very angry that her little monsters aren't in bed way past their bed time. Okay? Now Lily-belle." He blew a little raspberry on her right cheek and hugged his three-year old baby. "Alright run along upstairs, you three. And don't forget to brush your teeth. And I want you all asleep within fifteen minutes, otherwise no going to the muggle fair tomorrow!" He knew, the kids as exhausted as they were would probably be asleep within five minutes, and further the kids knew that even if they weren't, their father would never cancel a promise made to them. The threat was virtually absent, but Harry nonetheless liked the authority of being able to make said threats.

But now, it was time for clean-up. He returned back to the kitchen, his stomach growling. He hadn't eaten anything for dinner, hoping that Ginny might show up for the little surprise he had planned just for the two of them, and in anticipation hadn't dined with the kids. Maybe, she would still show up. He brought forth his wand and waved it around on the kitchen table. The mess left by the kids was gone, and a bright red silk table cloth covered the table with an off-white runner going through it. The intricate silver and gold candle-stand floated from the fireplace mantle in the family room and onto the middle of the runner. Harry waved his wand around the two plates filled with Spagetti Puttanesca and set the dinner table up for two. Two crystal wine goblets with bubbling Spanish wine, floated alongside them and arranged themselves into an expensive looking romantic dinner for the married couple. Harry glanced at the calendar near the kitchen sink—September 2nd. Their anniversary date. Harry changed himself into more dressy attire, a white silk shirt with an embroidered silver dragon on the right shoulder, and black silk pants. Maybe, he thought looking at his watch again, it was fools' hope of thinking Ginny to show up on time for once. Just then an owl flew at the kitchen window, right above the sink, and pecked at the glass, startling Harry out of his broody thoughts. Harry waved his hand to allow the owl in who dropped the letter in his lap and flew off. Harry recognized it. Ginny's handwriting.

_Harry,_

_I am so sorry, love. I know I promised I would be back on the 2__nd__ but the rest of the team wanted to stay for the Puddlemere-Cannon match. They want me to also stay here and support Puddlemere. You know how much rivalry there is between the Harpies and the Cannons, plus they said that Puddlemere would be willing to participate in a venture with the Harpies and now we may be able to practice with their star coach—the legendary Keith Ravenfirth! And on, get this, the latest Slasher brooms!! _

_I know, love, that you were planning a night out just for us (you could never hide a surprise from me ;) ), but baby, I know that after hearing about the fact that I am going to be included in 'HARPIES HALL OF FAME'(crazy or what?!!) you will agree that this will definitely be good for my publicity over a simple night out. I hope you understand love._

_Give the kids my love. I will bring something for them from here. Let me know what they want, okay? I will be back according to the new schedule on the ninth, so just another week or so. _

_Love you,_

_Ginny_

_PS- Teddy get to Hogwarts, okay? What house?_

So, she had cancelled. And forgot that it was their marriage anniversary. 'I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised, it had to happen sooner or later,' thought Harry. The older Harry would have by now thrown the goblets on the floor, but now Harry was just tired. Tired of constantly trying to hold together his non-existent and slippery married life and family together. And worse part was that Ginny probably didn't even understand what was going through his mind right now. He shrugged. Why waste good food? He picked up his goblet and made to sip his wine, but before it touched his lips, there was a knock on the door. Ginny? No way. Harry cautiously got up from his seat, his wand at the ready, and made his way to the front door.

"Who is it?" he called from the closed door.

"It's me, Hermione. With Rosie and Hugo. Please open quickly." Harry moved to open the front door. It was the same Hermione, a bit more matured after six years of her married life. Frizzy hair about her, but now with dozing children, the one-year old boy in her arms, and the five-year old girl resting her head of her mother's hip. Hermione's other hand cradled the shoulders of her standing daughter. "Hey, Harry," she whispered, a smile, no more a grimace of pain, on her lips. It was then Harry noticed the reddening bruise on her right cheek, and a cut on her right eyebrow.

"Oh, Mia. Why do you let him do this to you?" with that he shook his head and ritually, as had happened three or four times before, picked up Rosie and gestured to Hermione to follow him. He settled the girl on Lily's pink princess bed. Smiling as Rose's hand instinctively found Lily's sleeping one and clutched at it. He picked up the spare 'Little Mermaid' quilt that was Rose's favorite and covered his goddaughter with it. He kissed her on the forehead, and turned just in time to see Hermione watching him with Hugo still in her hands.

"Thanks. I will just put Hue in the guest room." Or may as well be now referred to as Hermione's room considering the times she had spent here alone with the kids instead of on her own bed with Ron. But Harry shook his head.

"Tonight, even you are exhausted. Hugo can sleep in my room with me. Don't worry, I have relaxation charms on the bed sheets, you know after Auror training and Ginny's Quidditch practice. He won't wake up in the night and disturb me. We will be fine." With that he took the baby out of his protesting mother's arms and walked to the next closest set of rooms, the master suite, and laid the baby of the bed. The little boy whimpered at the loss of human contact but then quickly snuggled into the charmed sheets and once again drifted into a deep sleep. Harry cast a few barrier charms so as to protect anyone from going inside or coming out, in other words, Hugo would not be falling off the bed. "Now, Hermione. We are going to talk about this and change the situation but first- you must be starving. I know I am." He led her back downstairs onto the kitchen table.

"Oh, Harry I am so sorry. It's your anniversary. I am interrupting you and Ginny. I really should leave, please."

"Mia, you would be interrupting if Madame Potter bothered showing up in the first place. But considering she hasn't, and considering I am sick of running after her and salvaging our shit marriage, I think that it would be entirely great if you could stay. Misery loves company. Cheers!" With that he downed his wine.

"Shit lives indeed, Harry. Forget wine, damn it. Alcohol. Nothing beats a good scotch on the rocks. With a twist of lemon." Harry, still cradling his goblet, waved his hand, gesturing to her to make whatever she wanted, and at the same time, making appear the invisible liquor cabinet on far left side of the kitchen. Hermione went over and started working on her muggle "forgetfulness potion". Downing it in one go. "When did we go from top students in Hogwarts to living life in such a dump? Who changed Harry- us or them?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know about change but I made it clear that I value family more than anything else. And Ginny has now through her lovely letter," he thrust it to Hermione, "reminded me that her career will always take precedence of me and the kids. She forgot our bloody anniversary, Hermione. And the worst part is that the kids don't care. They have literally confessed to me that they don't care about her like a mother, she is nothing but a bloody guest in the house for them. Who visits and then leaves."

Hermione winced, both at the content and the choice of his words. "Please don't say 'bloody', Harry. It reminds me too much of Ron." Harry nearly choked on his drink.

"Sorry, but Hermione, can I ask you something? When did you go from Hermione Granger, the Head Girl on her way to becoming the first woman Minister of Magic to Hermione Weasley, the silent endurer of abuse thrust onto her? When did you loose sight of whom you were, and who you can be, Hermione?"

"I talk a lot, Harry. About rights, about strength. But when it comes down to abuse I feel like all women, somewhere have an insecurity, a fear. This wizarding world is not just screwed up in terms of blood you know. There is discrimination all around. Do you know what most pureblood women think— the once you have been used by a man, there is no more hope for you, Harry. And it is this sense of loss, of a false sense of security that keeps them from moving out of abusive situations. Their entire lives they have been brought up thinking that their primary aim in life was to marry a pureblood heir and then keep him happy. They know of no other life, Harry. And me, I may talk of rights to everyone. But when it comes to me raising a voice against my husband, I freeze Harry. I don't know when I turned into this weak woman, but I feel that not there is nothing here. I can't leave him. Heirs to pureblood families obtain the first preference of stay with their father. And I won't live my life without my babies. Plus Ron is not a bad father, he loves Rose and Hugo. Never raises a voice or a hand near them. Its just that when we are alone, I get so scared of him, Harry. Maybe he doesn't mean to do it…stress…maybe…" She bit her lip to stop the pool of tears in her eyes from overflowing and looked onto the side. 'Deep breath in, deep breath out, Hermione,' she thought.

"Hermione, know this. I will be always here for you. If ever there is a side between you and Ron, I would always choose you. And if divorce in the pureblood world is such a challenge, I know of only one person who can overcome it. And that is Hermione Granger. We need more people like her in the world to counter the unfortunate existence of Hermione Weasleys who are looking for a way out of their wretched lives. They need you to be strong for them, Hermione. You do have the power."

"And what about you, Harry? In the years I have known Ginny, I used to think she would put her family and you before anything. But now at the rate she is going in the Harpies, it is difficult to imagine her stopping to look back. Divorce would be easier for you. You can claim James, Albus, and Lily as your heirs. Plus I think there are plenty of women who would be willing to sell their soul to the devil to have you to care for."

"Careful, Mia. If we claim divorce from our partners together, Skeeter might run another article of us going at it like bunnies and planning on eloping to Hawaii." Hermione let out a chuckle. Before returning back to her food (previously Ginny's plate) and listening to Harry's problems. "Plus, to be truthful towards her, it's not like I have told her what I am thinking. I still am hoping she will come to realization on her own, and return home to me and her family. Call it fool's hope but I really want my first love to be there for the rest of my life, you know? If Skeeter could only get a hold of this- Man-Who-Conquered Mopes Around on Anniversary!"

"I would much rather sneak out this story- Man-Who-Cooks! Harry, this is very good- what is the secret of your recipe?"

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley, it is nothing spectacular. Zis is made by the 'ands of ze Boy-'oo-Lived with an addition of lurve…." Harry replied in an awful Frech accent remininding them all of Fleur weasley, who even after living in England for fifteen years tried so hard to maintain her French accent. "If someone told you in fourth year that Fleur Delacour would be the future Mrs. Bill Weasley would you ever have believed them? How far have we come?"

"If someone told me five years ago that my doting husband would turn out to be a raging alcoholic and an abusive son-of-a-bitch I wouldn't have believed them either. Hilarious, isn't it? The way fate throws you so off track. That nothing is left as you expected it. The steady carpet that you chart out for yourself is snatched out from beneath your feet and you fall into that dark abyss and soon you start believing that it is your life, that you have brought it upon yourself. I…I..don't…I don't want to live that life anymore, Harry. You have a saving-people-thing, please save me." The brown-haired woman started sobbing into her hands, trying to hide the tear tracks that were cascading down her face.

"I would, 'Mia. In a heartbeat. But you can't be dependent on me for this. This is something you need to do for yourself. You need to get up there and take control of your life. Doing something that you were meant to. You are strong enough, you just need to look into yourself and find that courage, that beauty, those features that everyone saw in Hogwarts. Even those little ones that would come to you in case they needed help with homework, or had bully troubles. I will be right behind you, never doubt that. My hand will always be on your shoulder, but it cannot and will not push you forward." He rushed to her side of the table and took her hands in his. "Ron will never love you like he used to. I do not know what changed within him but after five years he is not willing to see the harm he has done to you and your relationship, then he is not worth your love, pity, anger, hatred, anything."

"You are right, Harry. I will be dependent and a victim of my circumstances no longer. I will change and in turn shape my destiny. My kids will stay with me, and never will they need to see their hurt mother, or get a hint of abuse. Thank you, Harry. It has been a long day, I need to sleep. I will see you in the morning?"

"Yes. I will be here till nine-thirty. Then I drop the kids off at the play school and go to work. I'll take Rosie and Hue too, they go to the same school anyway. Any requests for breakfast? Let me guess, cornflakes with honey and a glass of orange juice."

"That's what I used to have at Hogwarts, every day. You remembered." Harry shrugged in dismissal. "Yes, I will have that. Will be a much welcomed change from Ronald's heavy bacon and omelet regime. Thank you, Harry. Good night."

"Night, 'Mione."

* * *

NEXT MORNING- Scotland 6:52a.m.

"Hey, Ginny. You know I never expected you to stay even for the venture between Puddlemere and Harpies," Joan Chrottle, the only other female player on the Harpies, a fellow chaser told her roommate, as she sat reading the Daily Prophet on the suite's sofa. Ginerva held out a steaming cup of coffee for her friend and sat down next to her.

"Why is that Joannie? You know I am very committed to the team." The fellow chaser silently handed her the newspaper. The front page headlines shocked her.

_**Most Famous Wizarding Couple to Divorce?**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_Are the most famous wizarding couple- the Potters to divorce soon? This reporter has the story. It seems yesterday was the big Potter anniversary (the Prophet gives their heartiest congratulations) but it seems Madame Potter was absent from the scene! Ginerva Potter, as we all know is a star chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, was seen attending a meeting with the Puddlemere United rather than having a together time with her husband. Has someone in her Quidditch team caught her fancy? Well, ladies, get ready for it seems the Wizarding World's most famous man can soon become the World's most eligible bachelor. _

_Read more on page 2_

_Ginerva's Love Story Pg.3_

_Harry Potter, a biography __the review Pg 21_

"Oh, god no…I cannot believe I forgot. The dinner was an anniversary surprise…I need an emergency portkey, Joannie can you arrange one for me. I need to pack."

* * *

BACK IN THE POTTER HOUSE—2 hours later

"Al, I need you to finish your milk. I added the vanilla flavoring just like you like it, so no complaints. I need this cup finished in two minutes. Come on. Lily, can you run upstairs and tell Aunty Mia that Rose and Hue are eating their breakfast, otherwise she will worry. And be careful on the stairs, no running." Harry bit out a bite from his toast and quickly smoothed out the wrinkles on his Auror robes. Hermione came downstairs with Lily in her arms, looking more refreshed and happy then possibly she had looked in the past few years. She quickly saw her arranged bowl of milk and cornflakes and dug into it. Lily quickly got down and rushed to show Rose her new dolly. The kids quickly emptied from the kitchen and went to the family room. Harry sat down next to Hermione and slowly sipped his coffee.

"Thank you, Harry. For last night. I have made a decision- I am going right now to the Ministry to speak to a lawyer for divorce. I also sat down early this morning and sent a letter to the American Ministry whether they had any job posts available. If all goes according to plan, which now that Hermione Granger is back within me, it will." She stood up from her chair, and clutched the table. "It will, wont it, Harry?"

Harry smiled at her. "Yes, it has to. There will be no other way. Know-it-all Granger will find holes in the laws, loops in tradition. She will fight for what is right, for what is hers and always will be. And then she will win." He held out his arms, and Hermione fighting back tears, hugged him.

"Harry?" The two disengaged and saw Ginny standing there with a suitcase, guilt evident in her eyes.

"Ginny." Hermione nodded curtly at her. "Harry, I will take the kids to school, you guys talk."

"No, Hermione. I will take all the kids to their school and then I will go to work. You go about your plan for the day. Ginerva has to learn that I will not be available whenever she wishes. If she has to bother talking to me then it will be when I have time, and not at her jurisdiction. Too long has she been running the shots in this family. Mione, good luck with your quest. I know you will succeed. And I will be there laughing at that idiot's plight when he realizes what he has done. Don't doubt that." Hermione nodded, went to the family room to say goodbye to the kids, and left the house.

Ginny and Harry in the meanwhile stood staring at each other until Harry's watch shrieked, "Get to work! 5 minutes left!" Harry wrenched his gaze away from Ginny's guilt brown eyes, and collected the kids. One by one, they all emptied the house, leaving Ginny feeling horribly alone. Her gaze fell on the used wine goblets that stared her down until her eyes began to tear with the guilt.

* * *

A.N.—_This is a one shot. If anyone wishes to pursue this fic further please let me know. A HPHG romance, or whatever. _

_I want everyone to know that I tried not to portray Ginny as a bad character that many fictions do- she just lost sight of her family in the quest to further her career. It is a very real struggle for many women and not an attempt to view women that work as bad. _

Disclaimer--- I do not own Harry Potter characters.


End file.
